marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ymir (Earth-616)
Y'mir, the Living Winter, the Cosmic Giant; possibly Ymik (possible typo) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Ice Giants | Relatives = Mitra, Lir ("half-brothers"); Thruthgelmir (son); Buri (possible son); Atali (possible daughter); Atali's brothers (possible sons, deceased); Bergelmir (grand-son); Bori, Mannanan ("nephews"); Morrigan ("niece"); Ice Giants, Frost Giants, Mountain Giants, Rime Giants, Storm Giants (descendants); Frostlings (descendants); Hoarfen, Iceworm (descendants); Jack Frost (possible descendant) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Niffleheim, formerly Jotunheim | Gender = Male | Height = 1000'0" | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Since Ymir is an Ice Giant whose body continually generates intense cold, Ymir's body is always thickly covered with snow and ice. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Niffleheim | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = King of the Ice Giants, lord of storm and warCategory:Storm DeitiesCategory:War Deities, chief of all gods | Education = No formal education | Origin = Ice Giant; Deity; Demon; Progenitor of the Giants | PlaceOfBirth = The Ginnungagap, Niffleheim | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #97 | HistoryText = Origin Ymir came to being on Niffleheim, he is oldest and most powerful of the (Hrimthurs) Ice Giants, an other-dimensional race of enormous humanoid creatures. The huge size, durability, and colossal strength of the Ice Giants made them formidable foes to the gods of Asgard over the millennia. Except for the Fire Giant Surtur, Ymir was the oldest known being in the Nine Worlds. It was said that millennia ago warm air from the realm of fire, Muspelheim, crossed a dimensional barrier into the location of the magical Well of Life, Tons of ice from Niffleheim, the realm of ice and cold, formed above the Well of Life. It was said that in time the warm air from Muspelheim caused these tons of ice over the Well to transform into the living, sentient Ymir. Another being appeared from the ice, the enchanted cow Audumla. Audumla fed off the ice itself, and Ymir subsisted on the milk Audumla produced. Legends also state that he was once a human with elemental powers of winter. Progenitor of the Giants Ymir was the progenitor of the entire race of Ice Giants as well as the all the Giants of Jotunheim (among them Storm Giants, Mountain Giants and Rime Giants) and most notably the Frost Giants. Although he differed considerably in appearance. Ymir and many of the first members of his race were also known as Ice Giants. Like the other Ice Giants, Ymir was covered with snow and ice, and constantly generated intense coldness from his body. Midgard At some point before 10,000 BCE, humans began to worship Ymir and his first daughter as deities. Among these humans were the Vanir of Hyborean Vanaheim people whose members would include Ulysses Bloodstone. Conan the Barbarian met Atali who claimed to be a daughter of Ymir. Apparent death The young god Odin and his brothers Vili and Ve fought a war with the Ice Giants and slew Ymir. This led the the Ice Giants along with the Giants of Jotunheim declaring war on the Asgardians for slaying their progenitor. Meanwhile, his blood was used to produce a wine of which Lerad managed to acquire many barrels. Ymir, however, succeeded in regenerating himself, Odin created a chasm containing an interdimensional nexus through which Ymir's army plunged into Muspelheim, where the native demons took the Giants prisoners. Odin then entrapped Ymir himself within a circle of flame within a volcanic area. Resurrection At some point, the Midgard Vanir captured Iceman of the first class of X-Men in order to use his powers and him as a sacrifice to resurrect Ymir, for them to rule a frozen Earth. Helped by Donald Blake, the X-Men were able to save Iceman, but Vanir's minion Ulf the Ice Troll served as sacrifice in his place, awakening Ymir. This one rejected the Vanir, while Blake turned into Thor. While the Odinson was able to stop him and exile him to the nether realm of Asgard, Ymir could now easily breach the gaps between worlds, becoming a more pressing matter for Earth's safety. He was later fully resurrected by Bellos of the Bold Eye who murdered the Frost Giants children in his village and used their blood to fully complete the ritual before he himself was killed by Utand and the rest of the villagers. Spell of Fire and Ice In recent times a member of the mystical cult called the Sons of Satannish used the so-called Spell of Fire and Ice to bring both Ymir and Surtur to Earth, where they began wreaking havoc. While Ymir attacked Wakanda, Surtur wreaked havoc in Antarctica. Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Stephen Strange, used the Crystal of Conquest, which contained part of the mystical power of the demons known as Satannish and Mephisto, to transport Surtur and Ymir magically into each other's presence at the very instant they were lashing out with their weapons. Ymir and Surtur thus struck each other's weapons, creating a mystical "implosion" in which each being temporarily cancelled out the powers of the other, and each was returned to his home dimension, Surtur to Muspelheim and Ymir to Niffleheim. Attack on Asgard Ymir escaped again and working with the the Frost Giants. led by Bjorn the White and Storm Giants led by Grim Graybeard he launched an attack on Asgard. However he was stopped by Thor and his brother Vidar. Surtur Vs. Ymir Ymir once again is released from his eternal prison Surtur disguised himself as Odin in a plan to destroy Asgard, he told Heimdall that Ragnarök was upon them and Ymir must be stopped. The warriors went to fight Ymir, while Odin revealed his true visage to the Vizier. Odin transformed into Surtur and fought Ymir. With Surtur and Ymir locked in combat, Thor needed to defeat them. To do this, Thor retrieved the Twilight Sword from the Sea of Eternal Night. During the battle, Thor became trapped, and Eric Masterson made a fateful sacrifice. He bridged Thor and Mjolnir, and was re-merged with Thor. Thor lit the Twilight Sword in the Eternal Flame which caused Odin’s control over Surtur to vanish. Surtur and Ymir fought over the Twilight Sword, and while they were distracted, Thor transported them both into the Sea of Eternal Night, where they would be frozen for all time. They remained there for many years. New Avengers & Dark Avengers Thor, New Avengers and Dark Avengers join forces against Ymir and a group of Frost Giants. Iceman and Thor Thor teamed up with Iceman to take on Ymir and an army of Frost Giants. Ymir tricked Thor into powering the Casket of Future Winters with his lightning from Mjolnir. Unleashing the sum of cold itself onto Midgard caused Iceman to become more powerful and he defeated most of the army single handedly but exhausting himself in the process. | Powers = Ymir possesses vast superhuman strength, greater than that of any other Frost or Ice Giant. He is extremely long-lived, and possibly immortal. His body greatly resembles ice in various ways, and if it was not for his ability to generate intense cold from his body, Ymir would melt when exposed to high temperatures. Ymir's body is extraordinarily resistant to injury, and although it can be shattered, as ice can, Ymir can cause the fragments of his form to reassemble. Ymir continually generates extreme cold from his body in an unknown, perhaps magical fashion. If he so chooses, Ymir can cause anything he touches, including the air, to freeze. *'Superhuman Strength:' Ymir can lift things up to 100 tons. His strength is greater than that of any other Frost or Ice Giant. *'Frost Immunity:' As the King of Jotuns, Ymir is immune to coldness. His body is made of thick ice. *'Cryokinesis:' Ymir can generate intense cold from his body. Ymir can cause anything he touches, including the air, to freeze. **''Cryokinesis Inhibition:'' Ymir proved to be able to prevent other from using their elemental powers. *'Immortality:' Ymir is extremely long-lived, bordering on immortality. **''Regeneration:'' Ymir can cause the fragments of his form to reassemble. | Abilities = * Although intelligent and capable of speech, Ymir is not particularly cunning, and attempts to win his battles through brute force. | Strength = The extent of Ymir's strength has never been measured, but it is at least in the Class 100 range; hence, he can lift (press) over 100 tons. | Weaknesses = Ymir is vulnerable to extreme high temperature. It would caused him to melt down. | Equipment = | Transportation = Extra-dimensional teleportation, usually under his own power. | Weapons = Ymir carries an enormous, ice-covered club, which he uses as a weapon. Possibly the club is entirely composed of ice. | Notes = Ymir is featured in the battle between the Marvel and DC Universe. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Cryokinesis Category:Ymir Family Category:Giant Monsters Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Mythological Figures Category:Regeneration Category:Virtual Immortals Category:Vanir (Nordheimr) Deities Category:Elementals